


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #61 : « Yeux »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Handsome Palpatine, Legends Never Die, M/M, Palpateen, Plaguious, Sith Lords, Sith Order
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hego Damask a définitivement un faible pour les yeux de son jeune apprenti.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045
Kudos: 1





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #61 : « Yeux »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°24 : Yeux & Zzz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012421) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Et nous ne pouvions conclure cette vague sans parler encore une fois de Plagueis...
> 
> Date de première publication : 24 décembre 2016

Les yeux de Palpatine étaient magnifiques, notamment grâce à la profondeur et l'expressivité de son regard. Hego Damask était définitivement conquis par ces yeux bleu pâle qui laissaient transparaître toute la gamme des émotions humaines, allant même jusqu'à devenir dorés lorsque le jeune Sith se laissait emporter par la passion menant au Côté Obscur.

Darth Sidious, rapidement rattrapé par les compétences et les talents nécessaires à la réalisation du Grand Plan, perdit au fil des années l'expressivité qui avait été si présente dans sa jeunesse. Lors de ses apparitions publiques, ses yeux adoptaient un regard franc et amical, mais Darth Plagueis savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là des véritables émotions de son apprenti. Le visage de Sidious se transformait également peu à peu en masque, et il exprimait de plus en plus rarement ce qu'il ressentait à haute voix.

Hego se surprit plus d'une fois à penser que l'impassibilité nouvelle des yeux de Palpatine était un bien lourd prix à payer pour amener les Sith à la victoire.


End file.
